Aullido de Lobo
by AlasGrisaceas
Summary: Nathan Swan es el tipico adolescente despreocupado y a la vez feliz por lo que tiene, pero con la llegada de su hermana ahora tendra que lidiar con que su mejor amigo y ella son novios, una vampira loca que va detras suyo por venganza y un hombre lobo acosador con el fetiche de ir sin camiseta.
1. Capitulo 1: El infier-colegio

Camine entre el gentío del instituto ignorando los gritos de los estudiantes saludándose. Había comenzado el nuevo año de clases y ya me aburría, como no viniesen los idiotas de mis amigos les arrancaría el brazo.

Oh espera no me presentado.

Me llamo Nathan, Nathan Swan, tengo 16 años, actualmente estoy soltero, vivo con mi padre que es un oficial de policía. Oh si mi padre es la ley y la utilizo para salvarme de muchos líos como…

Y una mierda

Soy el típico adolescente con hormonas alborotadas amante de la tecnología y con tan pocos amigos que se pueden contar con los dedos de mi pie (Porque contar con las manos esta muy infravalorado) que solo sale de casa para que su padre no se preocupe.

Y haber como le voy a contar a mi padre que mis mejores amigos son vampiros y por eso no salgo tanto de casa. (Eso y que me pasaba todo el rato estudiando y jugando al ordenador)

Ahora pensareis… ¿Vampiros, que te has fumado y porque no lo estas compartiendo conmigo?

Si, vampiros.

Sucede que la familia Cullen son unos vampiros, pero no los típicos vampiros que duermen en ataúdes y no salen por el día no no…Si no aquellos vampiros que brillan con la luz del sol…

¡Ja!

Eso si, tienen muchísima fuerza y una velocidad increíble. Una vez bromeando con Edward le rete a que no podía traerme un menú del McDonald's de Seattle en diez minutos y…¡Tardo cinco!

Ojala ser un vampiro, aparte de esa fuerza y velocidad también podían nadar horas y horas porque no necesitaban respirar.

-¡Nate! -Escuche un suave grito y sentí unos labios profanarse en mi mejilla.

-Alice, condenada enana -Sonreí mientras abrazaba a mi amiga - ¿Cómo te fueron las vacaciones? – Ella era Alice, mi mejor amiga, adicta a las compras y con el don de tener visiones del futuro.

-Se compró tanta ropa que la que no quería se la dio a la caridad – Esa voz…

-Rubiales -Chocamos los puños sonriendo los dos, este era Jasper el marido de Alice, el muy inútil tiene el don de notar y controlar las emociones

-¡Enano!

-¡Ah! -Sentí un placaje y mi cuerpo chocar con el suelo, estos músculos… -¡Emmett, gorila me haces dañ..! – Ese cuerpo tan grande y lleno de músculos era Emmett, el mas travieso de su familia pero también es muy fuerte (Pero no el mejor)

Comenzamos a jugar, el haciéndome llaves de pelea pero sin hacerme el suficiente daño y yo cogiéndole de las orejas y dándole rodillazos en sus vampíricos huevos.

-Señores Cullen y…

-S-¡Emmett salte de encima mío! -Grite por la falta de aire mientras notaba como el gran peso del vampiro me dejaba -Swan, profesor.

-Swan, podrían por favor no hacer tanto… -Plash, una pelota de Rugby le había dado en toda la calva - ¡Quien me tiro esta pelota! -El profesor se fue dejándonos solos y sonreí.

-¿Dónde están Barbie y Ken?

-¿Por qué no vamos a verlos? -Alce una ceja y los mire a todos, Alice me cogió de la mano y me llevó lejos.

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la escuela mientras una gran multitud de alumnos estaban mirando a algo, me adentre al montón de gente y mire divertido.

Allí en medio del aparcamiento había un Ferrari, no se que marca era pero se veía caro. Muy caro, y allí esperando en la puerta estaba Rosalie vestida como una topmodel recién entrando a la pasarela y Edward…Idiota, estaba buenísimo (Como siempre)

Una cosa que tenia que decir, es que era Bisexual pero no penséis ya cosas, Edward no me gusta. Pero si puedo decir que esta para comérselo.

-Barbie, encantado de verla de nuevo -Hice una reverencia cuando ella se planto delante mío y me besó la frente como hace siempre

-Ay Nate has crecido…¡Ya tienes barba incluso!

-¿Barba, donde? -Me acaricie la barbilla intentando tocar algo de pelo pero nada - ¿Es una broma no?

-Vista vampírica Nate… - Jodidos poderes de vampiro.

Alce mi vista y mire a Edward, dios este hombre… Cada vez me dan mas ganas de darle mi virginidad.

-Eddy, sigues estando igual de…

-¿Irresistible? -Dijo Rose

-¿Sensual? -Esta vez fue Alice

-Todo eso -Le guiñe un ojo a Edward y el sonrió

-Otro año aburrido… -Dijo Emmett mientras caminábamos ya por los pasillos

-Al menos me tenéis ami en clase -Dije, el año pasado había logrado que mis notas fueran perfectas (Que ya lo eran desde hace unos años) y por fin el director habló con mi padre y había logrado subir un año, eso hacia que en la hora del desayuno y del almuerzo estuviera con ellos, ya que antes hacíamos eso media hora antes

Caminamos hasta un pasillo donde se conectaban las clases de Edward y Alice (Porque para Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie sus clases estaban en otra parte)

La Barbie y el gorila se fueron a su clase mientras que Jasper se despidió de nosotros y besando a Alice se despidieron…A su manera, Iugh…

Alice se fue a su clase saltando como Heidi y nosotros dos nos fuimos a nuestra clase.


	2. Capitulo 1-5: Cero Negativo

**Flor Mcarty: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo enserio, me alegró muchísimo ver que el primer comentario era positivo. Y hablando del tema de Edward, esta claro que no va a ser el protagonista, ese papel es para nuestro Nate y cierto adolescente que tendrá su papel en un tiempo (Alalá) espero verte mas por aquí ..** **.**

Ya habíamos llegado a clase y todos pusieron sus miradas en… Ah no, en mi no. Si no en Edward estúpido tío bueno que todos se fijan en el.

Caminamos hasta el final de la clase donde habían dos pupitres uno tenia al lado una ventana y el otro nada, soledad.

Ese sitio tiene que ser mio.

-Edward querido, el de al lado de la ventana es mío.

-Nate…Es MIO

-¿Quieres guerra hada? -Sonreí mientras apretaba mis puños intentando que crujieran mis dedos inútilmente. (¿Cómo haría la gente hacer eso?)

-No, pero es mi ultima palabra.

EL MUY IDIOTA SE HABIA ROBADO MI SITIO…

-Habrá venganza…

Me senté en el pupitre de al lado y haciendo mi papel de victima puse mala cara.

-Nate…

Oh si, ¡Ignorar es la mejor venganza querido Edward!

-Por favor…

Espero que para almorzar haya pudin…

-Te comprare tu café del Starbucks pero…

-¿Con Muffin?

-Si…

¡Victoria!

Le sonreí traviesamente y el me miro furioso y allí es cuando se abrió la puerta y entro un profesor cualquiera, algo joven para ser profesor.

-Encantado de conoceros a todos, soy Christopher Mathew, vuestro tutor de este año…

Comenzó a explicarnos todo lo que daríamos este año y yo lo apuntaba todo en una libreta.

-Además quería dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva incorporación, Nathan Swan que viene un año adelantado, tratadlo bien

De repente todas las miradas se pusieron en mi y yo como el buen hombre que soy…Me sonroje y mire hacia la ventana, incluso pude escuchar la suave y silenciosa risa de Edward.

-Además, quería informaros de que este año también tendremos otro alumno en esta clase, pero que vendrá en unas semanas…Creo que es la hermana de Swan

Em… ¿Qué?

¿Venia Isabella?

¿¡Bella!?

Pasaron las horas hasta que la hora del desayuno llego y toda la clase menos Edward y yo salimos.

-¿No me dijiste que tu hermana vivía lejos?

-Eso pensaba…

Salimos de la clase y fuimos a desayunar algo, bueno…Fui ya que los vampiros no comen. (Aunque lo aparentaban)

Al llegar al comedor cogí una manzana y nos sentamos nosotros dos en una mesa.

-¿Y donde están los demás? -Pregunte yo.

-Seguramente tarden un poco mas -Nos dispusimos a estar en silencio, yo pensando el porque mi padre no me dijo nada sobre Bella y el… Ni idea, seguramente en lo bueno que esta - Mira allí viene Alice.

Moví mi cabeza hasta que la visualice, cogió un plátano (El mas pequeño que vio) y camino danzando hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros? -Dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Edward.

-Mal, fatal, horripilante, oscuro…

-Le han dicho que en unas semanas vendrá su hermana.

-¿Y cual es el problema? -La mire y mordió su plátano.

-¿Problema? El problema es que ella vendrá y pondrá todo patas arriba, estamos muy tranquilos Papa y yo para que…Oh…

-¿Oh? -Alice ya había terminado su plátano (Aunque aun tenia cierta cara de asco) y Edward aun estaba dándole pequeños sorbos a su zumo de piña

-¿Puedes decirme cuando vendrá Alice?

La mire poniendo cara de "Por favor hazlo te quiero" siempre funciona.

-¿Enserio crees que funciona conmigo?

-Sabes, mi padre me soltó cierta información sobre una nueva tienda de ropa y…

-Vendrá un Sábado, dentro… De una semana y…

-¿Y?

-Nada mas, hay algo que bloquea la conexión.

-Alice, crees que sean…

-Puede ser.

-¿Qué es eso que no puedo saber? -Pregunte yo impaciente, odiaba cuando las demás personas sabían cosas que me relacionaban y no me lo decían.

-Lo sabrás a tu debido tiempo Nate y ahora…¿Qué tienda es aquella?

-Por lo que se es una tienda de ropa unisex y...

PLASH

Lo que parecía ser una cascara de plátano cayo en mi cabeza…

En

Mi

PELO

-¿Quién ha sido? -Pregunte con nerviosismo, otra cosa de la que odiaba mucho era que me mancharan el pelo o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo -Edward podrías…

-Mike Newton, de nuestra clase. Se ha equivocado al lanzártelo, quería tirárselo a Erik Yarkie y falló.

Sonreí mientras me levante rápidamente de mi sitio, me gire y dije:

-Venganza.

Agite ambas manos y de repente el tiempo se había detenido, este era mi recientemente don, descubierto por Carlisle una vez que me hizo un análisis de sangre.

Parece ser que aquellas personas que tienen un don tienen algún tipo de sangre diferente, me explicó que Edward al transformarlo en vampiro contenía el mismo tipo de sangre.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que su familia de Alaska vino y le conocieron, en un descuido Kate (Una del clan Denali) se peleo con Rosalie y comenzaron a tirarse cosas de la casa, y cuando vi que Kate había cogido un cuchillo de cocina. Simplemente me puse nervioso y pare el tiempo.

Mas tarde pude controlarlo con un poco de la ayuda de Jasper, aunque tuve una charla de Carlisle sobre que no podía utilizar mi don para beneficiarme.

Hasta hoy.

Camine hasta donde estaba ese Mike, lo conocía de haber compartido algunas veces el campo de Básquet con los de su clase y ahora la compartía con el.

Observe que estaba a punto de terminarse su bocadillo, sonreí malvadamente mientras abría su bocadillo y le echaba sal de los sobrecitos que tenia una chica con gafas que también estaba en mi clase.

Me volví a mi sitio, me senté y agite otra vez mis manos fluyendo todo con normalidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Nate? -Preguntó Edward

-Que no hice.

Ambos me miraron intentando saber que hice hasta que…

-¡Ah que asco!

-Bingo. -Susurre.

Los tres miramos como Newton hacia un espectáculo escupiendo todo lo que había mordido, que pena…

-¿Has utilizado tus poderes?

-Oh si.

Mire divertido como el pobre chaval montaba un espectáculo y comenzó a sonar el timbre haciendo que nos levantáramos de nuestro sitio.

-Que raro que no se hayan presentado los tres… - Murmure, quería pasar mi primer desayuno con ellos.

-Se habrán tardado porque es su ultimo curso, tranquilo.

Caminamos hasta nuestra clase ya con Alice en su aula y nos dispusimos a soportar otras horas hasta que saliéramos.

Dame suerte dios…

 **El don que tiene Nate es de Piper Haliwell (Un personaje de la serie Charmed/Embrujadas) El cual puede parar el tiempo, no para siempre pero si por unos minutos.**


	3. Capitulo 1-7: Sentimientos encontrados

**¡Disculpen por la tardanza!**

 **Enserio, discúlpenme por no publicar nada, he tenido VARIOS problemas que bueno… Me han impedido escribir.**

 **Solo diré uno de muchos: Sin PC**

 **Se me es raro decir eso, como si fuera un escritor o famoso del cual no ha podido entregar su trabajo.**

 **Pero… ¡Aquí estoy, y aquí… su nuevo capítulo!**

Nathan suspiro, estaba siendo llevado por Edward a su casa ya que los demás habían quedado para hacer un partido de Beisbol, le habían invitado a ir. Pero su padre le había llamado para que fuera a casa y Edward le hizo el favor de llevarlo.

Tonterías, su padre desconfiaba en que hiciera algo con Edward.

¿Con Edward?

Era creyente en dios y lo peor de todo, hetero.

Una lástima.

-Gracias Ed, no sé qué querrá ahora papa…

\- ¿No has pensado que talvez sea el tema de tu hermana? -Dijo el con su suave voz, mientras tatareaba With or Without You de U2.

-Joder es verdad… -Visualizo con sus ojos su casa y soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, allí estaba esperándolo su padre, con Billy Black y su hijo al lado. -El que faltaba…

Edward paro el coche enfrente de Charlie, y espero a que Nathan bajara del coche, a lo que él se le quedo mirando sus ojos.

-Ya nos veremos mañana. -Dijo Nathan, chocaron los puños y bajo del coche, bajo la atenta mirada de su tío Billy y su hijo.

-Hola chico. -Le saludo el hombre de silla de ruedas a él, el sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

-No sabía que te hablabas con… Los Cullen. -Dijo Jacob.

No es que odiase a Jacob… A quien mentía, lo odiaba, antes eran amigos, pero vinieron los Cullen y comenzó a despotricar sobre cada miembro de la familia, y cada vez se iba alejando más de él.

Que le den, Edward era mejor amigo que ese payaso.

\- ¿Algún problema, Black? -Le dijo áspero, se notaba que había tensión en el aire, Jacob miraba el suelo y Nathan observaba despreocupado. -Papa… ¿Qué pasa?

-Te quería hablar de una noticia que me llego hace unos meses… Pero quería decírtelo hoy.

\- ¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho por la noche? -Soltó un leve puchero y le miro divertido – Los Cullen me había invitado a jugar a Beisbol -Con su mochila en la espalda, siguió a su padre y a su tío Billy, que se adentraban a la casa Swan.

\- ¿Tu, Beisbol? -Le había dicho su padre a él, entre extrañado y sorprendido, no era una sorpresa que su hijo se juntaba demasiado con esa familia, pero siempre había odiado los deportes.

\- ¿Beisbol con el mal día que hace? -Dijo su tío, ya todos dentro de la casa. -Que raros que son.

Ignoro el comentario de su tío, ya acostumbrado a las idioteces de muchos al nombrar a los vampiros, se fue a la nevera y cogió un refresco y varias cervezas, se acercó a su padre que se las dio y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-Papa, tengo que hacer unos deberes, pero antes me duchare.

-Oh claro, ya hablaremos más tarde.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, entro y tiro la mochila a la cama.

Le dolía ver a Jacob en su casa, aunque acostumbraba a entrar porque nadie podía llevar a su padre invalido, pero le entraba un dolor en el corazón y un odio.

Nathan y Jacob habían sido amigos desde la infancia, casi de la misma edad y ambos padres eran mejores amigos, eso les facilito todo.

Pero todo se había roto al entrar en la adolescencia, su amigo Jacob comenzó a hacerse más amigo de Embry y Quil, cada vez dejándolo más de lado.

Hasta que tuvieron una discusión, al ver que un día Nathan estaba siendo llevado a su casa por Alice Cullen, su mejor amiga. Cuando lo vio llegar en el coche lujoso de la vampira, se enfureció con él, reclamándole muchas cosas.

Hasta que le insulto por ser lo que era, homosexual.

Ese día ambos tuvieron que ir al hospital por orden de sus padres, viendo que Nathan tenía la nariz rota y unos nudillos lastimados, mientras que Jacob un labio y la ceja rotos también.

Ese día habían dejado de ser mejores amigos.

¿Qué Jacob le había insultado por que era Homosexual?

Jacob lo sabía, oh sí. Nathan le había contado en un día de borrachera juvenil, que estaba enamorado de él. Pero que era un idiota por no darse cuenta.

A veces pensaba en que jamás tenia que haberle dicho eso, pero a la vez soltó todo lo que guardaba dentro suyo.

-Po-Po-Po-Póker Face… -Cantaba la canción de Lady Gaga, una de sus cantantes favoritas.

Se quito sus zapatos y seguidamente sus calcetines, dejándolo descalzo. Seguidamente se quitó su sudadera y sus pantalones, dejándolo en bóxer.

Cojeo de su armario unos calzoncillos de recambio y una toalla y con su móvil en la mano se dirigió al baño, donde dejo todas las cosas.

\- ¿Soy tan horrible? -Dijo el, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Tenía la piel blanca, ya acostumbrada al mal tiempo de su pueblo, un cabello corto de color castaño y unos ojos marrones claros. Parecidos a las lentillas que utilizaban sus amigos.

Rose y Alice se lo decían, que, si no tuvieran esposos y estuvieran enamoradas, seguramente saldrían con él. Pero eran sus amigas, es como si tu madre te dice que eres el niño más guapo del mundo. No se puede creer eso.

Incluso antes de conocer a los Cullen, había recibido una que otra declaración de amor. Aunque siempre eran de chicas. Pero todo cambio al comenzar a desayunar con ellos y tener más amistad con todos.

-Ridículo. -Termino sus pensamientos estúpidos y quitándose su ropa interior y dejando su teléfono en una estantería donde puso la música de Lady Gaga, se metió en la ducha y dejo que el agua fluyera por su cuerpo.

No sabía porque, pero comenzó a recordar el día en el que pillo a Jacob masturbándose y se sonrojo, maldijo el día en que fue a su habitación.

Aunque claro, menudas vistas.

-Joder, ahora no… - Sintió como su pene se ponía erecto, odiaba cuando recordaba ese momento siempre se ponía cachondo. -Habrá que ponerse manos a la obra.

Pasaron los segundos, e incluso los minutos, ya había terminado de ducharse y se sentía como nuevo. Talvez no necesitaba a alguien que le de amor mientras tenga su preciada mano.

Salió de la ducha, donde se secó con la toalla y se puso su bóxer. Apago su teléfono y salió del baño.

-Bonito cuerpo, Swan. -Giro su cara y vio a Jacob apoyado en una puerta, con su cabello largo y una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus blancos dientes.

-Gracias por tu cumplido, Black. -Camino descalzo hasta su habitación y se sentó en su cama, hacía mucho frio y la lluvia hacía que se le congelase hasta sus huesos.

\- ¿No vas a hablar conmigo?

-Oh cállate, llevamos años sin hablarnos, unos años más nos sentaría de lujo… -De su cama saco una sudadera que tal vez le doblaba el tamaño, se veía a leguas que no era suyo, si no de su amigo Emmet, dio un gruñido y se la puso. Aún tenía el olor a perfume que se echaba su amigo, aunque dicha prenda le iba por un poco más de las rodillas.

-Lo siento, Nate…

Nathan mostro una mueca de asco. ¿Dónde estaría Jasper para darle ganas de tranquilizarse y pasar del idiota que tenía plantado delante suyo?

-Black, vete.

-Lo siento… No debería haber dicho eso

-He dicho que te vayas.

-Por favor… -El de piel morena se acercó más a su cuerpo y les observaba a los ojos. -Odio ese día en el que insulte lo que eres, lo siento…

Nathan se levantó de la cama y lo empujo por los hombros, se acababa de dar cuenta que Jacob media más que él, había crecido en estos últimos años.

-Fuera, ahora.

\- ¡Nate!

-Tsk… -Agito la mano derecha y observo como Jacob se había detenido, le miro detenidamente. No sabía todo el dolor que le había hecho, las noches llorando porque lo echaba de menos, como su corazón estaba roto. No sabía nada.

-No sabes nada, Jacob Black. -Y dicho eso, le pego un rodillazo en los testículos y seguidamente le pego con el puño en la barriga.

Se alejo un poco y agito nuevamente la mano, vio con diversión como el moreno se había caído al suelo soltando un quejido.

\- ¿Estas bien, Black?

\- ¿Qué cojo…? -Nathan con toda su fuerza, lo agarro de un brazo y lo arrastro en medio del pasillo, donde cerró la puerta suavemente y se arrastro hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué la vida era tan perra con él?

Primero su madre le abandonaba, le dejaba tirado con su padre. Y nunca quería saber nada de él, sus llamadas eran tan cortas que no llegaban ni a los cinco minutos, su hermana mayor siempre intentaba hablar con él, y él también le hablaba. Pero no era lo mismo, se sentía…

Traicionado.

Abrazo sus piernas y metió su cabeza en las rodillas, no aguantaba más…

Malditas hormonas.

Y con el ruido de la tormenta que se cernía en Forks, se quedo dormido. Con una batalla de sentimientos en su cuerpo.

 **Quisiera decir, que el aspecto que elegí para nuestro Nate, es Nathan Kress. Un actor que dio vida a muchos personajes de televisión y películas, pero el que mas destaco fue de Freddie Benson en iCarly.**

 **Dicho eso…**

 **¡Aio!**


End file.
